Natasha's so Lonely
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: my oc Natasha has been feeling a bit sad. She's been dealing with a curse by herself for some time, and her social contact is limited. Having known Mabel even if it's for such a short time, it would be nice to have a friend to keep you company; even if it means hurting them. Songfic to Lonely by 2NE1. Reading my other fics "Rose" and "Lion and Lamb" recommended


_The words I'm saying right now_

_I don't know if they'll hurt you_

_They'll probably make you hate me forever_

_You _

_Saying that I'm not the same as I used to be_

_Is not completely untrue_

_This changed me is a stranger to myself as well_

_You are so kind but_

_That's the way are but oh_

_I don't know_

_I don't know _

_Why am I like this?_

_We were so in love_

_And you're here now _

_but oh_

_I don't know_

_I want to find myself now_

_Baby I'm sorry_

_Even when I'm with you_

_I'm lonely_

_I must be lacking when it comes to love_

_Please forgive this person _

_Horrible person I am_

_I'm sorry_

_This is your and my story_

_I must not be worthy of this thing called love_

_Even though I'm by your side_

_Baby I'm so_

_lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Baby I'm so_

_lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Baby I'm so_

_lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Baby I'm so_

_lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_You didn't do anything wrong_

_I'm the strange one_

_It seems I've already been prepared long ago_

_For our breakup_

_I really wanted to treat you well_

_Out of all the times_

_Why is it when I'm confronted by love_

_I am shrinking away & am lonely endlessly?_

_You are so kind but_

_That's the way your are but oh_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_Why I am like this?_

_We were so in love_

_ And your here now but oh_

_I don't know_

_ I want to find myself now_

_Baby I'm sorry_

_Even when I'm with you_

_I'm lonely_

_I must be lacking when it comes to love_

_Please forgive this person_

_Horrible person I am_

_I'm sorry_

_This is your and my story_

_I must not be worthy of this thing called love_

_Even though I'm by your side_

_Baby I'm so_

_lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Baby I'm so_

_lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Baby I'm so_

_lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Baby I'm so_

_lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Cuz I'm just another girl_

_This night is lonely_

_I can't take any more_

_Good bye_

_Cuz I'm just another girl_

_I'm so lonely_

_Even though I'm by your side right now_

_Baby I'm so lonely_

_lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Baby I'm so lonely_

_lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely  
_

_Baby I'm so_

_lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely  
_

_Baby I'm so_

_lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

* * *

**There's actually a real good reason why I decided to go with just lyrics here. Well, reasons. The first: they speak Natasha's feelings and emotions just by themselves. Also because I want to keep just a little bit of mystery concerning the details. These will be further explained in a future fic after I finish writing Lion and Lamb. **

**I think it's bout time I directly announce this: Rose, Lion and Lamb are actually two parts of the same story. This is marked by the cryptogram in Rose's final chapter. "In every story there is a ehjjlqlqj, nrwwov and 5-14-4". This will be in the final chapter in Lion and Lamb once I reach it. Solve the first part with the Ceasar cipher and you should get "beginning". The second with the Atbash should give "middle". Use the Gematria cipher to get "end". Rose uses the Atbash cipher while Lion and Lamb is the Gematria. In case it wasn't obvious at this point, Rose is the middle of the story while Lion and Lamb is how it will end. Once I finish Lion and Lamb I will start working on the beginning, which will be titled "The Short Second Life of Natasha Marie Gomez". **

**This not only explains how everything got it's start, but also are diary entries that Natasha left behind before the pages were burnt in Lion and Lamb. There will also be chapters that leave this format and take on the traditional first person POV of the character. There will be a couple scenes in Rose written from Natasha's eyes. This future story will also fill in a few missing gaps in the other two. I decided to make this a separate fic since it's unlikely Natasha would know of this song since I don't imagine her having an interest in K-Pop plus her lifestyle would limit such exposure anyways. I don't really wanna have to come up with a whole new story of how she discovered 2NE1 cuz I'm feeling lazy. I think I've said enough now.**_  
_

**If you haven't already for some mysterious reason, please check out and review the other stories in this series "Rose" and "Lion and Lamb". Also, if you can come up with a name for the series that would be great cuz I got nothing. Thank you very much**


End file.
